


Dear Mariko

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Dear Mariko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: A literary version of the game Dear Mariko, with perhaps a bonus ending





	Dear Mariko

Prologue

It was one Christmas two years ago when I met Darien. I bumped into him in the snow. He was so polite. A sweet boy, kind and gentle. Everybody loved him. But I love him the most. And he loves me too. We snuck glances at each other across the park, and it was so exciting to realize that our feelings were mutual.

“Mariko.” The way he said my name was so deep, so soothing, so warm. 

But recently, he’s been distancing himself from me.

“What’s wrong, Darien?”

Somehow, he averts his eyes. He still cares, but something is bothering him now. Looking at that haunted expression on his hurts me so much. “I still love you, Mariko,” he will say, but his voice is always full of pain.

If only there is some way I can cure that pain… Some way I can help him… I am such a bad girlfriend for not being able to tell what’s wrong. I must find out. I have to find out!


End file.
